Rewards for Good Service
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Rias Gremory rewards you, her newest servant, for an excellent first day on the job. ReaderxRias. Anonymous commission, told from a second-person POV.
1. Chapter 1

"You did very well," Rias purrs, her lips pressed softly against yours. You don't know how you ended up in the bed of your beautiful mistress, just a new, lowly servant who had somehow put a smile onto the redheaded demon's beautiful face, but the way she keeps a kiss pressed firmly against you seems to drain any questions or concerns you may have on the matter from your lungs, capturing them and replacing them with low groans of appreciation. Her hands are at your pants, undoing them eagerly, and although this seems in defiance of everything you know about the relationships between masters and servants, you don't fight it. "I'd like to reward you for an excellent first day on the job."

There's never been a day of work in your life where a suitable reward involves the kisses of an unbearably beautiful woman who's working your pants off, but you suppose this is the kind of job perk you could get used to, as Rias does away with your pants altogether. Her attention has your cock aching as she gets to your underwear next, rigid dick springing upward excitedly as she breaks away from the kiss, and you can tell where her eyes are falling, the look of delight breaking across her face as she adores the sight of your shaft. Her attention only makes it ache harder; there's something about her endorsement of your dick that leaves you feeling damn good.

She pulls up off of you, biting her lip as her hands reach up her skirt. "We're going to get along just fine," she tells you, eyes remaining in your lap as her lacy purple panties slide down her long, sleek legs. She kicks them up to her hand, and you realize only a second before she goes for your lap what's going on, as she lays the underwear into your lap, grabbing your cock with them in her hand and letting you feel the stark contrast of flesh and lace against your cock, all with the firmness of her grip steady around the shaft to help tie everything consistently together. "And we're going to have a lot of fun together, if you remain this good at your job."

Unsure what part of your job you've excelled at but certain you want to soak in all the rewards you can for a job well done, you groan as she starts to stroke your cock, a slow up and down of her hand along your shaft as she leans in close, once more going for your lips. She pushes you down, shoving your back onto the bed so that she can kiss at you harder and hungrier. You writhe beneath her aggressive appetites, meeting the kiss back eagerly. Your hips buck forward, rolling against her hand as the steady, slow up and down of her grip along your cock warms you. You hardly needed help to get turned on, but her forwardness and the firm touch is filling you with energy and deep need, awakening a hunger that you hadn't realized you'd had when you started your day.

Her kiss grows needier and hungrier against your lips, and as it does, she strokes you harder and faster, clearly winding up herself as her own arousal grows. The skin of her hands is gentle, but even softer still is the fabric of her panties, the combination proving oddly exciting, more than her mere hand alone. The front of her panties presses over the head of your cock, and as pre-cum leaks from your tip, it soaks into the front of the material, keeping it all tidily in place. Everything is so neat, so efficient, and all delivered with a composed grace despite the bubbling lust. Rias is the portrait of composure and grace even now as she's pushing you down against the bed and making out with you, stroking your cock with her panties. It's amazing to you how well she can hold it all together while you're starting to squirm underneath her loving touch.

Your fingers get into Rias's hair, all of the soft, luxurious red locks. Her insatiable kiss grows deeper as you cling to her, starting to slip into the same ravenous comfort that has her so eagerly at you, as everything professional about your relationship comes unraveled and you just embrace the idea of treating your mistress not as the boss you're in service to, but as the remarkable woman she is. Groaning into her lips as she touches you, as she leaves you feeling utterly incredible, blown away by her beauty and her advances. Even with a mere handjob, you're left writhing on her bed, ignited with passions that she's expertly manipulating and fueling with her lips and her touch. She seems so utterly in control and you feel eager to let her go at you and 'reward' you however her hungers so guide her.

The demon bites down on your lower lip and groans, "Cum for me," and you do. Oh god do you ever. The order is so irresistible that you just lose yourself right there, moaning and bucking forward against her touch, your cock twitching and erupting into the panties clung around your cock. Hot spurts of cum press against the fabric and running down your shaft as her stroking continues, harder and faster than ever as she tries to milk your cock, squeeze out every drop she can into her underwear, soiling it with your spunk as she kisses you through every last moan and grunt spilling from your lips.

"Ooh, good boy."

Rias purrs as she pulls back from your lips, lifting her panties slowly off of your cock, adoring the way they're now stuffed full of cum. Turning them inside out, she exposed the streaks of pearly white clinging to its interior, and gives them a quick, lurid lick forward, shamelessly lapping at the interior front of her panties to lick off not only her own lingering taste, but the overwhelming presence of your cum on it before throwing the underwear aside and turning her eyes toward you. "I always appreciate servants who can listen to my requests, and there's always room for someone like you in my bed. But I'm guessing you want a little more of a reward than that, don't you?"

In truth, a pantyjob from Rias Gremory would have been an amazing reward all by itself, enough to make you a very happy servant. But you're getting a little greedy, as she eyes your still rigid cock hungrily, and you're nodding too eagerly. Probably almost too eagerly, but who can blame you for being this excited when a woman like Rias is so hungry for your cock? You nod, and you nod without shame, all to her broadening smile as she soaks in the obedience of her new servant.

"I love a man with some energy," she says, licking her lips as she pulls off of the bed altogether, grabbing your legs and tugging you down to the edge of it, leaving your legs hanging off the sides as she gets onto her knees between them. "But let's see if you can keep up with me."

There's nothing you want to do more than keep up with Rias, but there's a lot to worry about in that matter of keeping up as she presses hungrily forward, grabbing hold of your cock and dragging her tongue along the head, licking up the lingering cum all over the top of your shaft. Without hesitation or shame she cleans you right off, her hot, wet tongue moving firmly against your throbbing flesh, slithering back and forth along the head as her fingers find a firm grip at the base, tugging slowly upward. Rias knows exactly what she's doing and you're eagerly along for the ride, gladly surrendering yourself to her and groaning as she begins to fellate you.

Soft lips caress the head of your cock, occasionally slipping down so that she can lick her way back up your lengthy shaft, all the while moaning lowly in eager appreciation for the admirable cock in front of her, her libido flaring up in delight and her decision to show her gratitude toward you with such selfless adoration leaving a bit of a flicker of want in her eyes. But it's a flicker she ignores, pressing eagerly onward as steady licks up your shaft bring her back to your head, and you wonder when your hands ended up in her long, luxurious red hair again, but the silken locks against your fingers feel too good for you to complain about the urge to run your fingers through them, and you just roll with the instincts taking you so easily.

"Such a nice cock," she groans lowly, parting her eager lips to wrap around your head, forming a tight seal as she pushes down, pressing onward into deeper, more lusty appreciation of your dick as the moment drags onward, her approach focusing in on the task at hand. She starts to suck your cock, taking the head into the tight, wet heat of her mouth, and the noises of adoration and arousal she's been making the whole time make all of the water droplets in her mouth vibrate aggressively around your dick, a low thrum running deep through you and making you shiver and roll before she's even fully gotten started.

But she's good. She's damn good. Not that you doubted Rias was-in fact, given the way you've been looking at your new mistress since you started the job and how your mind has found it impossible not to drift at least a little bit, you've been wishing that she was-but it still comes as a shock just how skilled she is at sucking cock as she goes down on you, as she takes you deep into her mouth and moves with eager, steady purpose, head bobbing up and down along your shaft. Each push down takes more dick into her mouth and she shows no signs of stopping as she slurps you down like a pro. All of her attention is on you, and it's leaving your chest tight and your eyes unable to pull away from the way her eyes are wide in delight staring up at you.

Even better still is the way your head is prodding the back of her throat, teasing penetration deeper into the tight embrace beyond, and you can't believe this is happening but you're almost certain that she's going to take your cock into her throat. There's determination in her gaze, and she's hardly slowed down yet, and everything tightens up inside of you as she finally comes down that last time and the head of your cock sinks down deep into her throat, the hot grip wrenching a moan from your lips as her hand grabs your hip and pushes you down firmly against the mattress in the event you try to push up and get greedy with her; she'll take you down at her own pace.

The pleasure mounts as her pace proves indomitable, the gorgeous, buxom redhead pressing onward steadily, each pass taking your cock further down, deepthroating you eagerly as her eyes continue to stare up longingly at you. She's a delight to watch work and it's made all the better by the swell of ravenous hunger that simply won't quit; you're enthralled by what you see almost as much as you are by what you feel. Rias's throat feels incredible, and she's managed to take ample amounts of cock and work it all over eagerly with her mouth, undaunted by your size as she lavishes you in more attention than you can bear, but you've never felt happier overwhelmed by a woman's touch. It's such an expert touch, and you're all too obvious about the fact you're winding closer and closer toward orgasm, but she still presses onward.

The blowjob turns just a little bit sloppy, but entirely on purpose. Rias knows what she's doing after all, and the slurping of your cock is something that she takes very seriously, but a little saliva goes a long way, leaving your cock nice and wet as spit bubbles around the corners of her lips and she stares up happily at you, moaning around your cock, the vibrations even sweeter with you buried in her throat, and although she can't speak, her eyes scream, "Cum for me," with that same authority that her voice does, and you obey. With a heavy groan you thrust up into her mouth one last time, cock twitching within the confines of her throat as you cum right down her gullet. Hot spurts of your spunk splash down against the lining of her throat and slide down into her stomach, and she's staring at you intensely the whole time, eyes lidding in lust and appreciation as she relishes in the gift you've given her, the reward for all of her efforts.

Only once the final throb twitches against the lining of her throat and your last shot of cum drips out does Rias pull back, moaning as she lets the cock pop from her lips and smack wetly against her lips. "That was wonderful, thank you for that," she purrs, and you're left a little confused, feeling like the one who ought to be thanking her for such an amazing blowjob, but you're the loyal servant who goes along with whatever she says, and you're all too fine being the one thanked for your cock being to her liking. Something about a woman that beautiful demanding you let her worship it is the boost your ego needs. "And you're still hard, too. That's amazing. You're quite the man, and I think you could use one more before we call it a night."

Rias reaches for the buttons of her blouse, and now your eyes are excitedly wide; seeing her panties was a sinful delight, but there's something about her very ample bosom that's drawn your eyes like nothing else, and she's all too happy to show it to you now, taking her blouse off and exposing the matching purple bra to go with the panties you soiled with your cum. The bra follows, and a pair of plump, perky, absolutely perfect breasts spill forward, and you know your gaze is never going to pull away from them. They're incredible, and your cock is throbbing again, dripping pre right down the shaft in plain view of her as you show appreciation for her amazing body in a myriad of ways.

Ways that leave her laughing richly as she grabs hold of her perky tits and spreads them apart, her tongue dragging along her incredibly soft lips as she leans toward your lap once more. "I know your eyes have been on my breasts all day, and I don't mind. In fact, I like to know what my new favorite servant loves about my body, so that I can reward you with it in the future." She wraps her tits around your cock, and now the sloppiness of her blowjob all makes sense; the thick coating of saliva now sitting atop your cock is going to make this all a very smooth experience as Rias begins to rock her cleavage up and down along your cock, treating you to a titfuck. "Especially now that I know how much stamina you have."

She bites down on her lip and moans as her fingers toy with her hardened pink nipples, working herself over as she drags the breasts up and down your shaft, her eyes staring still right at you, watching you squirm and groan in excitement. Your cock is so sensitive now after two orgasms and being tit-wanked right to your third, and you make no attempt to hide how amazing it feels, groaning and twisting on the bed in writhing, eager delight. There's no shame to it and you're almost certain it's what Rias wants, so you embrace the pleasure she offers you, show your gratitude toward your benevolent new mistress like a good servant should. So you moan and writhe, legs squirming, hands getting into her hair and caressing her cheek, doing everything you can to show Rias how grateful you are for her attention and her adoration. You're so lucky to be here and you damn well know it.

Rias purrs, nuzzling her cheek into your palm and smiling even wider as she keeps up the pace. Her titfuck is faster than anything else she's done yet, eager and bursting with all of the energy she's been holding back on, apparently. The direct, rapid approach is a good one though, one that has your cock dripping pre-cum quickly, has you groaning and twisting hotter and harder for her visceral, eager delight, and she won't stop until she's had her fill of the moment. "From now on, I think you're going to come to my room every evening once your duties are done," she explains, authoritative and steady for someone dragging her cleavage up and down your cock, but fuck if she doesn't own it. "And you're going to let me 'reward' you for your hard day's work, understood?"

You groan, nodding eagerly in acceptance, hips now bucking forward eagerly, thrusting into her tits, winding excitedly onward as everything burns within you. She's doing you in quicker than you could have ever hoped, and you're very okay with that. Very okay with all of this, including the fact that your job is apparently now to include reporting to her room for post-work sex with your buxom mistress. What divine hand guided you into such a lucky position is beyond you but you can't say no to any of this as the perks of your job prove too great to resist.

"Excellent. Then for the last time tonight, cum for me." At this point, you wonder if there's some magic involved conditioning you to cum on command, because you do, grunting and thrusting upward, cock sputtering as another massive load gushes from your tip, splashing up to strike at the bottom of her chin with the highest spurt while most of the others simply splatter down onto her ample chests, leaving thick strands of gooey, pearly wet cum all over her soft, pale flesh. Her titfuck slows down a little as she wrings out the last few drops, purring in delight and smiling as finally Rias pulls away, the demon looking like a seductive goddess with your cum on her tits in nothing from the waist up. "You can get washed up if you'd like, and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

There was no way you could have known how much of being a servant to Rias Gremory involves sex. Her appetites run almost frighteningly deep, and the first night you spent with her seems to hardly be the exception, as each night of your first week of service, she's called you into her room to fuck her and tend to her urges. Not that you complain, of course, both because you intend on being as good a servant to her as you can be, and also because there is nothing about having sex with a woman as beautiful as Rias that seems like there should be any complaints. You embrace it all eagerly, give yourself to her whenever she asks, and in return you get to watch the gorgeous devil bounce on top of your cock through the night.

It's the middle of the day when she tells you to 'see her after class' and she drags you into an empty classroom, locking the door quickly behind her and drawing the curtain down over window in the door. You barely even notice that she's changed into different clothes than her usual uniform, a low-cut blouse showing off a depth of cleavage that is almost obscene, perked up by a vest that's worn open enough to hide none of the exposed flesh beneath her white top. A pencil skirt runs long down her legs, a slit cut in the middle to allow her to move while still emphasizing the shapeliness of her legs and the amazing curvature of her round ass. Her gorgeous backside and legs are further emphasized by a pair of high heels that clack against the floor with each step she takes. A pair of glasses sits upon her nose, and her long, untamable red hair is done up in a tight ponytail that left her looking professional, and she would have pulled off the teacher look even if she wasn't doing it for sexy role play purposes.

"Take your seat," she says, her voice gaining a sudden teacherly sternness to it, and you immediately know where this is going, but you are so far removed from minding in the least that you go over to the front row and take a seat right in front of the desk. She follows after you, hips swaying as she moves behind the teacher's desk to grab a ruler before striding her way over to you. "Thank you for seeing me."

"Of course, Miss Gremory," you say, trying to keep still as she basically drags you into a role playing scene without actually telling you as much. But you know better than to complain. Asking her what she's doing will only break character, ruin the mood and kill whatever good thing is coming your way. It's become a very important lesson to learn that you do not question Rias when she's horny, that you just let her do her thing. She'll reward you for it in ways more than handsome enough to buy your cooperation if you don't upset her, so you keep your mouth shut and play along, curious to see where your mistress is going with this and hoping you can follow along with her well enough.

"Your work has been slipping quite a lot lately, I'm afraid, and I can't even why. You're such a good student, and I fear that you're having problems with motivation." She sits back against the front of 'her' desk, looking at you with a stern expression across her face. Her sexy teacher outfit looks absolutely stunning, and you are all kinds of ready to see this go as far as you can take it, trying your best not to stare at her exposed cleavage or how her pencil skirt hugs her hips. Or even how gorgeous she looks with glasses and a ponytail. "But if you are having trouble, then you can tell me. Is it that you don't understand the work?" She leans forward, emphasizing her deep cleavage even more.

"Uh, no, Miss Gremory," you say quickly, not knowing if it's the right answer or not, just going on instinct. Any attempt to not lose yourself to the sight of her all dressed up fails miserably as you end up staring down her top, and you can feel your cock already swelling. She hasn't briefed you on any of this and you're all but certain it was on purpose; she's playing around with you, and she wants to see you squirm before she goes in for the fun stuff. But now that you've denied it's because you're struggling with the work, you have to commit to some kind of excuse. "I understand the work, I've just been spending less time studying and focusing than I probably should."

"A slacker, is it? Well, I would have offered to be your personal tutor if you were having trouble, but attitude is a much easier problem to deal with." She stands up, and her every step is noisy as she makes her way toward you, eyes staring you down and her lower lip slipping between her teeth. "You really should learn to take your studies more seriously, but I think I know just the way to help you with that." She purrs, reaching her hand down into your lap, grabbing at the outline of your cock in your pants as it hardens. "Ooh, just as I thought. You've been distracted in class because you're too busy starting at me, haven't you?'

"Yes, Miss Gremory," you groan, and you want to throw your head back as she seizes your cock. It feels so good, her touch absolutely delightful as she squeezes it a little bit. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare, and if it's impolite then I will-"

"Oh, don't you worry. I know I'm a beautiful woman, and I know what the students say about me. I'm not ashamed of my body, and if it's proving too distracting for you, then maybe we should find some way that I turn my body into a reason for you to get your studies back on track." She undoes your pants, pulls your cock out and lets it swat against the underside of the desk as she drags it out into her vision, eyes widening as she starts to stroke it rapidly. "Oh, such a wonderfully large cock too. You should be very proud of yourself." She then goes in for a kiss, and if you were truly her student, this would be the kind of dream come true that would likely give you a heart attack. "If I help keep your young, raging hormones under control, and use my distracting body to help you out, will you promise to do your work?"

Staring at her lips as her tongue ran along them, at her blue eyes framed by her glasses, you can't hold back a needy, "Yes! Oh, god, yes! Of course, Miss Gremory, I promise!"

She laughs softly. "Good, then sit on top of your desk." She doesn't wait for you to get up before tugging on your cock, guiding you to sit up top as she drops down to her knees in front of you, eyes looking up past her glasses at your expression. She's having so much fun toying with you, and you can hardly blame her, because of all the many times she's started stroking your cock, none have been quite as good as when she's doing it in a sexy teacher outfit. "Such big balls, too. No wonder you're stressed and pent up, you don't have anybody to help you drain these. Well, from now on, you're to come to me after day after school, and I promise to make sure you're well looked after."

To show just how much 'Miss Gremory' means that, Rias leans forward and takes your cock almost all the way into her mouth at once. You groan and shudder as the hot, wet embrace of her mouth, something that has become a familiar and daily treat, envelops you, and you ready yourself for everything she's about to deal out as she starts to bob her head along your cock. She takes you into her throat so effortlessly now that you're stunned, as your cock is nothing to sneeze at and she handles it all fluidly and without a worry. She doesn't gag, doesn't struggle, just takes you down eagerly, letting you fill her throat as she focuses on the devout reverence that your cock so achingly deserves.

It's all so smooth and fluid to start, with Rias being so skilled at a refined sort of cock sucking, and it's a kind of elegance that feels fitting for a woman of her stature. Her lips form a tight seal around your cock, and not a single drop of spit gets out save for the thin layer along your cock as she takes it down deep, head and hand moving in perfect sync to work you over. Every little moan she makes rumbles through the portion of your cock buried down her gullet, and with her ability to handle you without struggle, it feels so perfect, your body aching with radiant little waves of absolute bliss as she services your cock.

"Miss Gremory, this feels so good," you groan, knowing you need to speak up this time, that you need to throw in at least little token efforts at getting into character and playing along. She wants this teacher role play thing to work, and you're committed to helping her along as best you can for as long as you can, not stopping for anything as she slurps you down, your body twisting happily about on the desk you sit on. "Please don't stop." Your fingers get lost into the long, silken red locks of her ponytail as she goes at you, and you can already feel the shift in her technique, almost painfully obvious as she gets deeper and needier.

Rias can't stay composed forever, though. You've seen it so many times, and you love it. Sucking a cock just isn't something she can hold it together for, one hand slipping into her skirt as the other moves quicker along your cock, and the toppish blowjob turns into a devoted worship of your cock. If there is ever a person who anyone would dream of worshiping their cock, it would of course be Rias, and she looks so gorgeous as she kneels there, sucking you down, getting sloppier and hotter, your cock soon enough slick with a thick film of spit, strands of drool leaking out of her mouth as she moves faster, falling out of time with her handjob but not caring about Such nonsense in the least. She has more important things to do.

The moans get louder, and you can tell she's fingering herself, that revering your cock has her all wound up and now there's fingers pumping rapidly into her to get her even hornier. Rias is an absolute dream, and seeing her get sloppy as she sucks your cock is the sort of lurid, perfect little fantasy that almost feels shameful, because such a high, noble demon is now acting like a lowly little slut sucking you down. But the fact that she does so while remaining someone that technically owns you in some capacity makes it all the hotter. You're her servant, she's the mistress, and yet when it comes time to perform perhaps your most important duty for her, all she wants to do is lavish your cock with endless amounts of affection and adoration.

She pulls back for a moment, licking all over your cock and lavishing it with eager affection. This is where the worship is most obvious, when she's licking up and down your shaft, nuzzling into it and moaning, almost wanting to rub her face against the slimy cock and swear her fealty to it. It's an amazing thing to watch, making your cock swell and ache harder and hotter, so ready to lose yourself all over her gorgeous face, but at the same time it feels so amazing and the sight of the usually regal demon losing herself to such depravity is so amazing that you want to hold out and continue as much as you can. Not that it's any less incredible when she takes your cock back into her mouth and slurps it down, going all out once more, sucking you down and throating your cock easily. The look in her eyes says she wants you to blow your load, and how can you say no?

"I'm going to cum, Miss Gremory!" your cry out, and you don't know if you're being too loud and if anyone is just outside the door of the empty classroom you're getting a blowjob in, but such worries aren't enough to silence you as you groan, hips bucking forward as Rias pulls back. She lets you cum in her mouth, and the feeling of your dick twitching and erupting while her lips form an almost vacuum seal around your cock head to keep every drop of cum for herself is one of the best things in the world. You fill her mouth, and can feel each swallowing of your cum as she lets it all slide down her throat, loving the sensation of it as she pulls greedily back. "Oh, I-I'm going to study so much tonight."

"Not yet you aren't," she says, pulling her hand out of her panties and reaching it up to your lips. You don't even hesitate to start sucking her fingers, the taste of her pussy a delight upon your tongue as she purrs. Her other hand reaches for her vest and starts undoing the buttons along them, before the same is done to her blouse beneath, and as they fall back and loose, she reveals that she isn't wearing a bra, that her plump breasts are fully exposed, and you know what's coming next. "You came so much, and I don't think those big balls are empty yet, so I guess I'm just going to have to keep going until they are." She licks her lips, grabbing hold of her ample breasts and easing them up into your lap.

You groan as she wraps her massive tits around your cock, but even with the depth of her cleavage, your head is poking out the end, your magnificent cock throbbing and drooling pre that runs down the cleft of her breasts. The fleshy, warm embrace feels so good, and with her saliva coating your cock, you're nice and lubricated for the incoming titfuck.

"I hope you realize how lucky you are, young man. I'm sure all the boys in this school have fantasized about fucking my tits before, but here you are, the only boy who've ever even seen my breasts, and now they're wrapped around your big cock. It's a real treat." She purrs, staring down at your protruding head, and you wonder if she's going to leave it at that as her fingers steady at her tits, gripping them tightly and letting her fingers slip into position against her hardened pink nipples. She pinches and tugs at them, toying with the sensitive nubs as she keeps her focus forward and on the task at hand, a little bit of self-pleasure she can try and use for later as she builds herself up for something big, steady and unwavering in her pursuit of pleasure from you.

"I've imagined it so many times, and it feels so good. You're the hottest teacher in this school." You play along now, and it comes so easily to you that you're almost a little surprised by it. Everything just feels so seamless as you squirm in your seat, fidgeting nervously about and letting it all come to you. The pleasure is mind-blowing, and there is something to be said for the thrill of role playing, about the sexy outfit she has on and the way that you're both getting into the characters you play. It's exciting, a change from the norm you've grown used to, for as much as being balls deep inside of Rias Gremory's amazing holes is something you can really get used to.

"And you're my favorite student." She leans forward, her lips opening up as she takes the head of your cock back into your mouth, and you realize that your hands are now on her shoulders, gripping her tightly and urging her forward. She moans around your cock as she sucks it down, happily bobbing her head. It's a shallow blowjob, but with the rest of your cock buried in her pillowy breasts you hardly need much, with her mouth more of a sweet accent to top it all off, an amazing, wet, devoted treat to leave you groaning as her tongue circles around your cock and everything burns hot and exciting between your legs.

The steady up and down of her head and her breasts is the sort of thing that you almost can't believe she performs so fluidly. It's artful to watch, enhanced by her beauty and by the way her blue eyes stare up at you past her glasses. She wants nothing more than to make you feel good, for her servant to enjoy himself, and how can you possibly deny your mistress that satisfaction? When she's working so hard to get you off, it's impolite not to enjoy yourself utterly, to hold tightly onto her and start rocking upward, thrusting into her amazing cleavage as she puts her all toward your orgasm, the amazing benefits of the best job you can ever imagine having.

You cum again, and she already knows you are, pulling back as all of the experience she now has with your body works to her benefit She draws sharply back and smiles. "Cum on my face and all over my tits. I want you to get the most out of this if you're to be properly motivated." And you do, groaning as your cock erupts, cum shooting up with the strongest shots landing across her face, panting her gorgeous features and running along her glasses with thick streaks of cum, while plenty more lands onto her chin and her shoulders, down across her fat tits, which don't exactly seem too covered given the sheer size of them, but the task of coating her entire chest in cum is probably more than even you can handle.

Slumping back in your seat, you groan as the shuddering afterglow of another powerful orgasm leaves you feeling elated, but as Rias pulls back, she does so with the look on her face that says she is in no way done with you. "And you're still hard. Incredible. I can't believe your stamina, but I think we need to go again."

"I can fuck for hours, Miss Gremory. If you really want my balls to be drained every day, then where am I supposed to find the time to study?" You groan, not expecting her to actually stop quite yet.

"That simply is not my problem," Rias purrs, rising up to her feet. She turns around, letting you see her amazing, round ass in the tight skirt as she walks toward her desk and bends slowly over it. "What is my problem is that worshiping your cock has made me so unbearably wet, and I think it's only fair now that you come over here and take care of that for me."

You're up in a flash. How could you not be? There's no sane reason to say no to a demand like that. Up on your feet, you make your way over her quickly, pulling the pencil skirt up her body, letting it bunch up over her perky rear as you discover an absolute lack of panties to keep her pale, round ass and her dripping, pink pussy covered. "Miss Gremory," you groan, grabbing hold of your cock and guiding it into her. "I've thought about this so many nights, and I'm so glad it's finally real! You're the greatest teacher ever for doing this, and I promise to do all of my work from now on!" You let it all out quickly, now completely given to the role play that twists about happily in your mind, as you slam forward.

There's nothing gentle about how you fuck Rias. She has no patience for slow sex, especially after getting herself worked up with your cock, and ass you fill her tight pussy up you can feel just how worked up that is. Her inner lining is absolutely soaked, quim dripping to the ground as she twists happily about. There's something absolutely ravenous about the way she gets horny, and you know that when she's like this she's not going to want to stop until your balls genuinely are drained. Not that you mind, quickly getting to work at fucking her over the desk, hands grabbing her wide hips as you play your part of this lurid game as well as you can, unable to imagine anything in the world better than this.

"Your cock is so big," she whines, and it's not only in character. Your size always seems to catch her by surprise as you slam into her, as you start to fuck the excited, needy woman as hard you can. Her slick pussy fits your penis like a glove, if only because you're opening her up whether she's ready for it or not, forcing her body to take you into her. She accepts it gladly, fingers pressing into the wooden surface of the desk as you get to work. "Nnngh, fuck me. I'm so worked up right now."

You wonder if she's even in character any more. The way she's moaning and shivering as your cock fills her seems much more like the normal Rias, someone whose sexual aggression and toppish blowjobs give way to a more even sort of sexual dynamic when she's got a cock inside of her properly. She can and does ride your lap raw quite often, and it's always a treat, but other times she doesn't show as much fire, wants to be reamed and pounded, ravaged as hard as she can be, and that's the sort of fucking you give her now, leaning forward and making sure she's pinned down to the desk as the friction of your cock inside of her dripping wet cunt is entirely on your part. This time, she isn't playing the power bottom, she's playing the mewling and needy woman who's spent so long worshiping a cock that she now needs to be torn in two by said cock.

"I love fucking you so much," you moan, gripping her tightly as you give her everything you have. It's not enough to have sex with Rias, you have to well and truly fuck her, to show her that you can keep up with the deep running lusts of a demon. You almost wonder now if that first night was a test of your stamina and your obedience, if she had you pegged for the job of playing her sexual servant before she even inked the contract. It seems likely, but if your primary and most important responsibility is making sure that Rias is well fucked and not frustrated then that's the kind of dream job you never want to let go of.

The slapping sounds of flesh colliding as your hips slap against the backs of her thighs and her round ass are almost lost beneath the sounds of writhing need and moans as both of you take a huge, stupid risk, getting noisy as you fuck over the desk, an empty classroom that at any moment someone could walk by and hear noise coming from. Or which the teacher returning early from their lunch break and looking to prepare for their next class could walk into. There was so much risk to this, a danger that you're not even the least bit unaware of, but as you plow your mistress as hard as you can, that risk turns to excitement. The danger makes this all so, so much better in your eyes.

And it seems she's the same way. "Make me scream, I don't care who knows it." She wants it hard and dirty, the composure of the regal demon fading away, lost to a certain ravenous sort of sluttery. You're not dominating her, just in the driver's seat this time. When she speaks to you, it's an order, and you're simply putting your strength behind making her feel good. She stands at the top of this food chain, and your balls slapping against her clit with each harsh slam forward will never change that. Not that you want that to change, of course, as the servitude toward Rias is what makes this all so very exciting. You're being treated to something so far out of your depth and greater than you by any rights reasonably 'deserve', and it's something you treasure deeply. "Cum in me!'

"Yes, Miss Gremory!" you howl, slamming forward and going balls deep into your 'teacher' as your cock erupts. A third orgasm hits you hard, making your head throb as you unload within her, pumping the fiery haired demon full of cum. Spurt after spurt shoots off into her mercilessly, and you hold nothing back as you fill her up, cumming as much as you can for the sake of making sure she is as thoroughly creamed and stuffed as you can. It feels so much better than anything you would have ever dreamt of before starting to work for Rias, because as her pussy clenches down around your cock and climaxes, she milks you of your seed, massaging your cock almost right to another orgasm right there.

But you pull back, panting heavily and groaning as your cock rests against her thigh, and you barely manage to get a breath out before she says, "My ass next. Fuck my ass." She's not speaking like a teacher anymore, she's speaking like your mistress, ordering you not with the stern but concerned tone of an educator, but with the selfish, desperate need of a woman who owns your ass and is going to make sure that you live to make her feel good. It is the kind of submission you can't not get behind.

Without thought or hesitation, you give her what she demands, shoving your cock right into her needy ass, slamming forward into the amazingly tight hole. Her ass has been a rare treat, one you've only enjoyed a few times, and each time, sinking your cock between the round cheeks to feel the clenching heat of her ass spread open forcefully by your cock is one of the world's greatest delights. You don't stop to get her used to it though, knowing she can handle it, that in this state she just wants it rough, and you immediately start fucking away, pounding her plump ass as hard as you can, treating it to the same harshness you showed her pussy.

Rias slips a hand down between her legs to fingerfuck her creampied pussy, and as you thrust forward, your balls slap against the fingers and her drooling pussy lips. "Good boy," she croons, and you're now absolutely certain she's out of character, but wearing a hiked up pencil skirt and a cum-streaked pair of glasses you don't care how much she acts like a teacher as long as she looks the sexy, sexy part. Instead, you focus on getting it done, giving her ass the deepest and most thorough fucking you can muster as your cock disappears between her round cheeks, which your fingers dig into the softness of as you rail her, which keeps her in place and keeps them spread open for your cock to easily slide through, now covered in so much spit and quim that it's all quite smooth and effortless.

"Hiring you was the best decision I ever made," she whines, feverishly rocking back and forth. "A big cock and a good sense of obedience on you... You are my favorite servant by far." The kind words are all you need to hear, and you fuck her harder as the encouragement washes over you, as she beckons you to go at her with all you have. It's not quite goading you into fucking her, but her tactic of complimenting you with the expectation of giving it to her harder in turn is one she's done plenty of nights, and you don't fight against it anymore, giving her exactly what she asks for in the most direct means possible.

Your heated, writhing bodies pick up speed, Rias pushing back against your cock now, loving the fullness of her ass, and your hands tighten on her rear. It's almost over now and both of you are so ready for this, groaning and bucking as you lose yourselves to the amazing swell of sensation washing over you. Rias cums first, the combination of fingerfucking herself while you pound her ass just proving too much to bear, and she gushes all over her fingers, screaming out in mad delight, her moans wordless as her inner walls tighten around you, and you too lose yourself, flooding the amazing, almost legendary back door of your mistress. It all happens so quickly, and you join her in being noisy, but by now you don't care who comes in or who finds out, because you just creampied Rias's ass, and there is no punishment in all the world that can make that not worth it.

You stumble back out of her, groaning as your cock pops out, and your hands catch the front of the desk you were sitting on, guiding you to rest atop it once more as you stare forward at Rias, an absolute mess in heels and a hiked up skirt, dripping with cum from both holes and shuddering with delight. She looks like a dream, somehow making the look, complete with a facial and her tits out, actually work with some measure of composure as she pushes up off of the desk. "I meant what I said just now," she tells you. "You really are my favorite, and this only solidified it. Let's go get cleaned up, and after I rinse out my mouth, I think you deserve a kiss."

A kiss seems like a strange thing to reward you for anal with, but you don't question it as the delightful Rias straightens herself out. Kissing her is hardly something to gripe about, and as her cheeks burn a little, you wonder if there's some emotion bubbling up behind her veneer of lust and kink.


End file.
